If You Really Love Her
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: It was unexpected, disastrous and heart-breaking. Li Syaoran would never have thought that he would only spend so little time married to his one and only love. It was denying fate to separate them.


Disclaimer: I never owned Card Captor Sakura…never had and never will.

* * *

"Okaa-chan! Can you tell me that story again please?"

"Again?"

"Yes please!"

"Well…okay…but afterwards, you HAVE to go to sleep, okay?"

"Of course!"

She smiled as she started to tell her story.

* * *

_It was unexpected, disastrous and heart-breaking._

_Li Syaoran would never have thought that he would only spend so little time married to his one and only love._

_He would never have thought that he was separated from her in such a way. He was killed by a car crash, just over a year after marrying Kinomoto Sakura._

_It was tragic for him to watch as Sakura stood by his battered body, yet he was unable to do anything._

_He did not want to leave her. It was denying fate to separate them. He always believed that even death will not part them._

…_Perhaps, he was wrong…only after two months has Sakura found another partner to keep her company. He was furious, angry, exploding with fury and rage._

* * *

Sakura had met Brandon a month after he died. It was all too much for fragile little her. She grabbed the first person to come her way, besides he looked so much like dear Syaoran, with brown eyes and hair, a tall muscular figure.

_She needed protection; she was too fragile to be left alone. She still cannot believe that her precious Syaoran is gone. In her muddled mind, she almost thinks that Syaoran is still alive and he is Brandon._

_Brandon came at the most convenient time. He was Syaoran's replacement, yet not at the same time. He knew of the beautiful Sakura long before her husband died. Now it's even better since she is a rich and attractive widow…he could totally live with that, even if the widow thinks he is somehow related to her passed away husband._

_He had proposed to Sakura just a month and a half after 'meeting' her. He knew she was at her weakest moment and he could easily get what he wanted the girl and the money._

_He succeeded, unknowing of the ghost haunting his fiancée._

* * *

"_I must ruin his plan no matter what!" Syaoran growled into the air as he watched his wife trying on her wedding dress. It was a long, white square-necked empire dress. It was not as fancy as the dress she had when she married him, but his eyes softened as he watched his beautiful wife twirl around in delight._

_Brandon came into view with his black tuxedo on and hugged Sakura. Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously as he seethed in anger and frustration. Why would his wife get it that he is a no good gold-digger! He stomped his feet in mid-air, attempting to release his energy._

_He closed in on the guy and slammed him in the back of his head. "Ah! So having a bit of magic in my blood can be this rewarding." He murmured in gratefulness as he saw Brandon's head snap forward and let go of Sakura to look around him._

* * *

"_Mother!" Sakura tried to reason. "Can't you see that I love him? I cannot live without him!" _

"_And do what?" Li Yelan replied, not unkindly. "You'll ruin the family's reputation, marrying someone else after…" she sniffled, unlike her usual self, as Syaoran rubbed the back of his head, "Xiao Lang passed away only a few months ago."_

_They were in a room of the Li mansion. Yelan was sitting on a chair with her back straight and confident posture. Sakura was seen pacing in front of her._

_Syaoran nodded his head enthusiastically._

"_But I cannot live without him!" Sakura tried again._

"_You do not love him, child." Yelan gently stated the facts, with great pity for the girl. "You are simply upset about Xiao Lang's untimely demise. He had not yet given us an heir! I cannot allow you to do this! You will regret it once you sober up!" Syaoran looked down in shame._

"_No!" Sakura shrieked almost hysterically. "You cannot stop me!"_

"_Child," Yelan calmed Sakura down. "I am not stopping you…I am only trying to stop you doing the wrong thing and letting you think it though."_

"_Yes," Sakura was disgraced. "I am incredibly sorry for insulting you!" She threw herself at Yelan's feet and cried in her lap. "I don't know what to do!"_

_Syaoran looked at Sakura in shock, she was almost like she was insane. Yelan tenderly soothed Sakura's hair as she cried to her heart's content._

"_You are like a mother to me!" Sakura wailed. "Please don't hate me! Don't leave me like Syaoran did!"_

_Yelan smiled grimly. "Of course not, sweetheart. You have grown like a daughter to me too. I will not abandon you, especially in your time of need."_

"_Thank you."_

"_But please, think about your choices…you can be independent…hold Xiao Lang in your heart, don't let him go and don't replace him with others. But don't let this longing for him take over your life."_

"_How can I ever get through this?"_

"_I know it feels like this, but it will be over soon. Soon, just like me with my beloved husband, you will hold him dearly in your heart and know that he would want you to get on with your life."_

"_I will, but the pain is too great."_

"_Just do your best and think it out for yourself, no one else can do it for you." Yelan smiled down on Sakura's tear-strained face and prompted her to stand._

"_Thank you. I'll think about it." Sakura left the room._

* * *

_Syaoran carefully push over a wine glass in the bottom of the big stack of wine glasses while Brandon walked close to inspect it and was nodding his appreciation._

_He ducked just in time as the pile of glass came shattering down._

_The people in the room screamed and went to Brandon. He had a large piece of glass stuck in his arm and one in his leg, and they were bleeding profusely. The employees working at the ballroom, where the wedding reception will be held, immediately called the ambulance._

_It arrived a short time later and Syaoran followed it to the hospital._

_He waited in the waiting room as people came rushing in to see if he was alright. He saw Sakura, Brandon's parents, some unknown people (presumably Brandon's friends), and even Hiiragizawa Eriol and Tomoyo._

_Suddenly, Brandon came out of operation, safe and sound. Nearly everyone let out a breath of relief._

_Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Eriol motioning to someone with his finger and walking away. Looking away and seeing no one following him, Syaoran did so._

_Eriol leaded him to an empty hospital room. "Syaoran." He called out._

_Syaoran recoiled in disbelief and stared._

"_Yes, I can feel you're there."_

"_Oh, okay…"_

"_Yes," he sighed tiredly. "I can also hear you."_

"_Great…"_

"_Are you feeling good about what you did?" His voice held an accusing tone._

"_I don't know." Syaoran shrugged._

"_Don't you know that it can hurt Sakura?"_

"_I guess…"_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_I don't want her to marry him."_

"_Why?"_

"_He's a gold-digger! I know it!"_

"_He is quite nice and we are looking out for her too. She deserves happiness, don't you think?"_

"_I do! But with someone like him?"_

"_Whatever she chooses, we support her…it is what she needs the most now."_

"_But…but…!"_

"_If you truly love her, you would wish for her to be happy forever, right?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Then let her be for the moment, if anything happens we will protect her in your place, dear cute descendent."_

"_Uh…I don't know whether to punch you or to thank you."_

"_No problem." Eriol beamed._

_Syaoran sighed. "Alright…"_

* * *

_Syaoran floated around their old room, nothing had been changed yet._

_He was terribly upset tonight. It was after all Sakura's wedding night. It made him sick to the core and shiver with disgust when he thought about how Sakura and that man will spend their honeymoon._

"_Whatever makes her happy, whatever floats her boat…" Syaoran repeated as he looked around the room miserably._

_He drowned in the silence of the mansion and of his own grieving heart._

_Suddenly, footsteps were heard thumping along the ground of the hallway._

'_Maybe someone forgot something.' He thought and he ignored the noise._

_It was not until the door s slammed open did he realise who it is._

_A maid…he laughed. The maid hurried around the room, picking up a few things, likely that Sakura sent her, and ran out again._

_He was lost in a daze again until a sweet voice called out, "Syaoran!"_

_He snapped out of his stupor._

"_Eriol told me you were in here."_

"_I am…"_

"_Eriol gave me this weird charm thing and now I can hear you!"_

"_Good…what are you doing here Sakura? You're supposed to be at your wedding. You're already dressed." It was true, Sakura was wearing her wedding dress, her little bit of make-up applied, and her hair in curls and covered with the veil. She looked stunning._

"_I can't get married!"_

"_Why?" Syaoran was desperate for her to leave him to his depressed state, instead of giving him hopes, and then send him crashing down again._

"_I don't love him!"_

"_Of course you don't…"_

"_I love you, Syaoran!"_

"_I know…"_

"_Eh…I don't know what getting hit by a car did to you, but in this case you are supposed to say I love you too?" Sakura pouted adorably and Syaoran lifted himself up._

"_You know that I love you forever and ever already, right Sakura?"_

"_I do."_

"_How did you realise that he's not me?"_

"_I don't know…but Tomoyo told me that "if Syaoran wasn't your true love, then you should find yours. But if he is, there is no need to substitute him but just accept fate, be happy and keep him in the bottom of your heart." And I realised that I only need you and no one else can ever, ever take your spot in my heart."_

"_Thanks, Ying Fa."_

"_I know you have to go soon…to heaven and I know you will wait for me there and watch over me."_

_Syaoran embraced Sakura, "Of course I will,"_

"_Before you go," Sakura sighed contently and she snuggled into Syaoran's arms further. "I find out why I was so moody lately. I'm pregnant."_

_Syaoran choked. "What? When? How? Why?"_

"_I am pregnant, P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, and it's been for four months…do you need to ask how?" he sniggered. "And what do you mean why!?"_

"_I don't know but I'm happy to know that someone will keep you company…and it's not another man."_

"_Aw! Is Syao-chan jealous? That's so cute!"_

"_I AM NOT CUTE! I AM COOL! NOT CUTE!!! But…I was jealous."_

"_Don't worry, I will never ever go near men again. No one compares to you!"_

"_I know…" A bright light appeared over Syaoran's glowing figure._

"_Bye Syao-kun, I'll love you forever and remember you forever! And…and…and…tell our child about you!"_

_Syaoran laughed and passionately kissed her on the lips for the last time. A flash and he disappeared._

_Sakura allowed tears to flow down her face as Yelan, Tomoyo and Eriol filed into the room to hug and comfort her._

* * *

"I wish otou-san was still here!" The seven years old Li Shinakio sighed as his mother finished the story. "And whatever happened to Brandon?"

"He was very understanding and left us in peace. The last I heard was that he met someone and got married."

"I always liked happy endings."

"Yes, me too…"

"Is otou-san watching over us even at night?"

"Of course he is, he watches you every minute of the day and protect you from above. Sometimes, if you're lucky, he'll come down and give you a good night kiss, but you are often asleep then."

"Does he watch me when I'm in the shower?"

Sakura blushed. "I guess…?"

"Oyasumi nasai! Okaa-chan! And tell oba-sama goodnight too!" Shinakio fell asleep within seconds.

A light figure kissed him on the forehead and Sakura smiled at it, getting a kiss on the forehead from it too. Then it evaporated.

Sakura stood up from her son's bed and walked to her own room to go to talk to Syaoran…somewhere no one will see…in her dreams.

* * *

A.N. This story is a bit weird…I've been doing this story for ages…now I finished! I didn't want the story to end too sadly so I did that, I hope that you like it…Please write a review to tell me about anything, like spelling mistake or something, because I am very tired and sleepy right now…bye bye~


End file.
